cute_dogefandomcom-20200214-history
Five Guards at Freddy's
Five Guards at Freddy's is the 4th Episode of Doge and Friends. Plot Sanic comes to pizzeria and wanted to eat pizza but Freddy hide him in secret place. Doge read some book and he want money. So then, he went to Freddy's Pizzeria. 12 AM Doge was really excited that he gonna have money. After he looked in the camera he saw Sanic crying in dark. Even if that's his enemy Doge has good heart so he go to the save him. He goes to a secret room and helps Sanic stand. Freddy Fazbear appeared so he ran and closed the door. After Freddy GETS THE F**K OUT Sanic see Doge saving him and he said: "Thank you MLG shibe you the noscoper if you have problem i'm going to help you". Doge and Sanic has been friends after that episode. 1 AM Doge looks at Pirate cove and well he sees Nightmare Foxy and he says: "I know that, Hey! I know that pizzeria if i was a child I was here ah Foxy look difrent. Others same". Well Nightmare Foxy goes to office. Doge was scared but they see a light that was Grumpy Cat she also nightguard. Well Grumpy Cat summon all words are linked with "Nope" like: No, Nie (In Poland Nie Means No) ,ver, Shut up. Then the words attack and Foxy comes to his cove and turn into his FNAF1-self. 2 AM After that Doge wants to go to the bathroom but he can't because pizzeria full of animatronics. Sanic look at Dining area then he sees Nightmare Bonnie. "WUT HE WAS NORMAL AND NOW SCARY" say scared Doge. And the Nightmare Bonnie appeared in left door but he get noscoped by Spoderman. Spoderman looks at bathroom but it says "CAMERA NOSCOPED" . Becuz Spoderman want to see is animatronic there becuz he doesn't want to know where the robot is. He then and gets killed. Then Chica comes in Right door but Doge shuts the door. 3AM Sanic and Doge were lazy so the friends only watch cameras and shut the doors. Meanwhile Papyrus comes to the pizzeria but Chica attacks him. However he ran in office. He shuts the door. Bonnie goes to the left door but they close the door. 4AM Sanic celebartes that they got this far. He is later scared by Foxy. Grumpy Cat gets hungry and heats up some soup. Cates knocks down the fire and the fan get lit. It comes to live and chances them. The fan gets locked in the storage room. 5AM Spring Doge opens the storage door and out comes the fan. The Fan runs to the main office and closes both doors so the friends are trapped. They use their remaining 20% of power to shock the fan. The fan turns into the Ultra Fan and cuts though the front door. Doge grabs a microphone and swings it at the fan. The fan break and the clock turns to 6AM 6AM The Friends get a check and they take a short nap. Errors Spoderman dies but is still in later episodes.. Trivia This is the first main character death in the series.Category:Doge and Friends Category:Episodes